runfandomcom-20200215-history
Costumes
Four characters in Run 3 have costumes (The Runner has two!), or alternate skins. Costumes do not affect gameplay at all, they only change how the characters look. The only exception to this is the Runner's Halloween costume, which increases her jump height. Most costumes can be unlocked by completing side tunnels, however, some can only be bought in the shop. In Run 1 On July 2, 2012, seven new character costumes were added to Run 1. The costumes and their unlock times are as follows: Student (start), Caveman (start), Lizard (level 5), Gentleman (level 10), Zombie (level 20), Angel (level 28), and Skater (level 50). Most of the costumes later became unique characters in Run 3. However, at this point, the different characters were simply costumes, and had no special abilities (except the Skater). Like in Run 3, the Skater skates faster and jumps farther than the other characters. Besides the Skater, the costumes don't affect gameplay. * Player 03 has stated that the Caveman and Zombie probably will not come back as characters in Run 3. Winter Costumes The winter costumes are unlocked by beating the Winter Games. Alternatively, they can be bought in the shop for 500 power cells. They were originally added on date, along with the Winter Games levels. Runner "She found a box full of ski gear and grabbed the items that fit. Hopefully the original owner won't mind." -In game description When the Runner's winter costume is equipped, she wears a red bobble hat with a white pompom, red skis, and holds silver ski poles. She is officially known as the Skier when wearing her winter costume. Skater "Everyone tries new things sometimes." -In game description When the Skater's winter costume is equipped, he wears a red bobble hat with a red pompom, and ice skates rather than roller skates. He is officially known as the Ice Skater when wearing his winter costume. Halloween Costumes The Halloween costumes are unlocked by beating the Low-power Tunnel. Alternatively, they can be bought in the shop for 750 power cells. They, like the Low-power Tunnel, were originally added for Halloween 2014 on date. Runner "Well, I guess that's one idea for a costume. Isn't it heavy though?" -In game description When the Runner's Halloween costume is equipped, she wears a large carved pumpkin that covers most of her body. She is officially known as the Jack-o-Lantern when wearing her Halloween costume. The Runner's Halloween costume is the only costume that affects gameplay. When equipped, the Runner jumps much higher than usual, to about the same height as the Lizard. However, her abilities on the ground stay the same. Child "He worked very hard on this costume. Pretend to be scared, ok?" -In game description The Child's Halloween costume is a homemade ghost costume. When the Child's costume is equipped, he wears a white sheet that covers nearly all of his body except his feet, with one hole in it for his eye. His balloon is white as well. He is officially known as the Ghost when wearing his costume. * The character description for the costumed Child reveals that he made his costume himself. Pirate Costumes The pirate costumes can only be unlocked by buying them in the shop for 1000 power cells. They were originally added for Talk Like A Pirate Day (September 19) in 2016. Pastafarian "Yarr!" -In game description When the Pastafarian's pirate costume is equipped, she switches out her pasta strainer (colander) hat for a tricorne hat and carries a cutlass instead of her usual wooden spoon. She is officially known as the Pirate when wearing her pirate costume. * The Pastafarian is the only character to have a pirate costume. * The Pastafarian has a pirate costume because real-life pastafarians believe that pirates were the original pastafarians, and that there is a correlation between the amount of pirates and global warming. Trivia * The Runner is the only character so far to have two costumes. * When playing as a costumed character in infinite mode, specific character trivia will not show on the screen after falling off; only generic game info and tips will appear. * The only way to find the official name for a costumed character is by clicking on a level they are unable to play. The screen will say "The {character name} isn't coming!/ The {character name} chose not to go home./ The {character name} hasn't noticed this tunnel yet. Choose a different character to continue," showing what the character is called while wearing their costume. * The developer has said that there might eventually be costumes for all the characters, but only if he can think of good ideas for them.